103015 - Quadrants Galore
allodicTemperament AT began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 21:50 -- 09:50 AT: Carrayx 09:50 AT: Hellp 09:50 AT: What did you do. 09:50 AC: huh? 09:50 AC: noth_ng _ don't th_nk 09:50 AT: Apparrentlly not 09:50 AC: why? 09:51 AT: I'm sorrry I'm trrying not to llaugh at this 09:51 AT: This wholle thing is kind of hillarrious to me 09:52 AC: oh god what d_d _ do 09:52 AC: qu_t mess_ng w_th me 09:53 AT: Carrayx. 09:53 AT: Arre you dabblling in spades 09:53 AC: w 09:53 AC: oh no 09:53 AC: d_d aa_sha talk to you 09:53 AT: I can't answerr that 09:53 AC: what's go_ng on 09:54 AC: who messaged you and _s accus_ng me of these th_ngs 09:54 AT: I must maintain my confidentiallity Carra. 09:54 AC: bruh 09:54 AT: Otherrwise hillarrious things llike this willl stop happening 09:54 AC: lorrea 09:54 AC: bae 09:56 AC: help 09:56 AC: what's happen_ng 09:56 AT: Nothing 09:56 AT: Nothing is happening Carra don't worrry 09:57 AC: d_d _ fuck up 09:57 AC: are you laugh_ng at me 09:57 AC: _'m cool _f you are just do _t to my face so _ can look down on you 09:58 AT: I'm not llaughing at you 09:59 AC: _'ve just got a lot of feel_ngs lorrea 09:59 AT: I'm llaughing at alll of this. 09:59 AC: and they compel me to mess w_th people a lot 09:59 AT: How many spades arre you putting out 09:59 AC: l_ke two _ th_nk tbh 09:59 AC: honestly two 10:00 AT: I think I know about both of them now 10:00 AC: d_d 10:00 AC: l_skar message you 10:00 AT: Yes. 10:00 AT: To ask me about you 10:00 AC: oh no 10:00 AC: oh n o 10:00 AC: does she know we're red 10:00 AT: No 10:02 AT: Welll maybe I'm not surre if she's 10:02 AC: sorry lorrea _ must look real we_rd 10:02 AT: Alll that good at interrprreting inforrmation 10:02 AT: No no this is fine 10:02 AC: she gets confused easy 10:02 AT: Yes. 10:02 AC: and she starts cry_ng about _t 10:02 AC: _t's so fun 10:02 AT: Reallly? 10:02 AT: I wonderr if I made herr crry 10:02 AC: _ hope so 10:02 AT: Oh no she'lll starrt feelling spades forr me too 10:02 AT: Oh noooooo. 10:02 AC: nooooooo 10:03 AC: she's m_ne tho ;o; 10:03 AC: wa_t _'m k_dd_ng don't l_sten to that 10:03 AT: This wholle thing is kind of hillarrious and adorrablle 10:03 AC: _'m glad you're hav_ng fun 10:05 AC: _'m pan_ck_ng 10:05 AC: should _ message her 10:05 AT: No no 10:05 AT: Don't worrry 10:05 AT: I do have a question though 10:05 AC: shoot 10:05 AT: Arre you actuallly bllack forr both of them 10:05 AC: d-don't worry about _t 10:06 AT: I'lll just answerr theirr questions with riddlles, okay 10:06 AC: okay thank you 10:06 AC: _'ll 10:06 AC: f_gure out what _'m do_ng w_th th_s _ swear. 10:07 AT: You have time! 10:08 AC: you're the best _ swear 10:15 AT: Anyways Aaisha may be betterr at putting things togetherr than I thought 10:15 AT: I may have underrestimated herr 10:16 AT: Potentiallly 10:16 AT: Somewhat 10:16 AT: By which I mean she's now making the thrree-c face at me and saying that she'lll bellieve what I say in the lleast sincerre kind of way 10:16 AC: oh 10:17 AC: oh no what 10:17 AC: what were you tell_ng her 10:17 AT: Nothing even 10:17 AT: I was just tallking to herr and then suddenlly she took something that I said to mean something entirrelly differrent 10:17 AT: I have been accused of having a crrush on you 10:17 AT: Oh no. 10:17 AC: wha 10:17 AC: oh no she doesn't 10:17 AC: know about us does she 10:18 AT: I don't think she knows llike 10:18 AT: Actuallly 10:19 AC: oh 10:19 AC: wow 10:19 AC: can we l_ke have fun w_th th_s 10:19 AT: I allrready am 10:19 AT: What do you want to do with it 10:19 AC: what do you th_nk we can get her to do 10:20 AC: maybe she can try and hook us up 10:20 AT: Oh 10:20 AT: We coulld totallly do that 10:21 AC: how hard of a sh_pper can we make her 10:22 AT: Welll no one ships as harrd as a seadwelllerr 10:23 AC: _ should tell her _ have a crush on you 10:24 AT: It's starrted 10:24 AT: We're doing this 10:26 AC: <3 10:26 AT: <3 10:26 AT: :D 10:26 AC: ;O 10:28 AT: Oh 10:28 AT: LLiskarr isn't surre if it's bllack 10:28 AT: LLike by the way 10:28 AC: oh damn 10:28 AC: _'ll make sure to sort that out w_th her 10:28 AT: I'm not worrried 10:30 AC: _'m not e_ther 10:30 AC: there's only one flushcrush for me 10:30 AT: I wonderr who it coulld be! 10:30 AT: Surrelly the suspense willl killl me 10:32 AC: well 10:32 AC: _t's th_s one troll _ know 10:33 AC: she's beaut_ful, k_nd, the bravest hero _ know 10:33 AT: Oh good I was worrried it was one of the humans 10:33 AC: antera, man 10:33 AT: Oh wow I totallly agrree. 10:33 AT: We're going to have to fight forr herr 10:34 AC: can we just settle for each other _nstead 10:34 AT: I think that's prrobablly betterr 10:35 AC: probably for the best 10:35 AC: antera m_ght lose her sh_t at my blood 10:36 AT: I mean I might do the same 10:36 AT: You rememberr what happened 10:37 AC: what happened/ 10:37 AC: you ate that dude? 10:37 AT: Just coulldn't hellp mysellf 10:37 AT: Welll 10:37 AT: I mean that's lliterrallly what I did 10:37 AC: _'ll make sure _ uh 10:37 AC: keep any open wounds from show_ng around you 10:37 AT: I'm trrying to make a joke 10:38 AC: yeah _ know! 10:38 AT: Oh 10:38 AC: but also _ don't want to get eaten f'real 10:38 AT: I pllan to avoid that as best I can 10:38 AT: I much prreferr you llike this 10:39 AC: yeah _ prefer myself w_th my arms and shoulders and ed_ble parts 10:39 AT: They're nice 10:39 AT: LLike, to have attached 10:39 AT: Absollutelly a fan of them 10:40 AT: And of you but that's a given 10:41 AC: you're so sweet 10:41 AC: also 10:41 AC: how do _ taste 10:44 AT: Uh? 10:45 AT: I mean assuming it's the same uh 10:45 AT: Welll 10:45 AT: Err 10:46 AT: Sweet?? 10:49 AC: aw fuck 10:50 AT: No 10:50 AT: Corrrection 10:50 AT: You tasted llike punching 10:54 AC: oh yeah you d_d b_te me that one t_me 10:55 AT: Chomp 10:55 AC: we_rdo 10:57 AT: I am hurrt Carra. 10:57 AT: You've wounded me 11:09 AC: you poor th_ng. 11:09 AC: how can _ make _t better? 11:09 AT: You allrready arre 11:14 AC: but l_ke 11:14 AC: how? 11:15 AT: Welll existing mostlly 11:18 AC: aw man you're too k_nd 11:18 AC: say_ng all th_s junk 11:22 AT: Carra 11:22 AT: LLibby isn't dead 11:22 AC: what 11:22 AC: what do you mean l_bby _sn't dead 11:22 AT: Serrios is saying that she's with him 11:22 AT: She llost an arrm and is hurrt 11:24 AT: He wants me to heall herr 11:24 AT: Because I'm a thief of LLIFE 11:26 AC: that could mean anyth_ng 11:26 AT: I don't know how to do that I don't know what to do 11:26 AC: uh 11:27 AC: do you feel any we_rd hero_c power well_ng up _ns_de you 11:27 AT: Uh 11:27 AT: Does nerrvousness count 11:27 AC: uuuh 11:27 AC: sort of 11:27 AC: maybe 11:32 AC: you can handle th_s though 11:32 AC: _ bel_eve _n you. br_ng her back. 11:32 AT: I'm going to do it if I can 11:38 AC: _ uh. 11:38 AC: _ trust you. 11:39 AT: I'm 11:39 AT: Not surre how 11:39 AT: I don't want to faill herr 11:39 AT: But I'm going to trry 11:46 AC: _ know you don't want to fa_l, duh. 11:46 AC: but l_ke. be careful _ guess. 11:47 AT: Yeah but 11:47 AT: I don't think I can just 11:47 AT: Heall someone on anotherr pllanet 11:47 AT: I don't even know wherre the pllanet is!! 11:47 AC: we'd have to get there. 11:47 AT: Wait I'm 11:47 AT: I'm his serrverr pllayerr 11:47 AC: oh yeah! 11:47 AC: don't you have a way _n there? 11:47 AC: or can you do _t through the.. screen? 11:48 AT: I don't know 11:54 AC: you can try, r_ght? 11:54 AC: _'m sorry _ don't want to put a bunch of pressure on you. 11:54 AT: I'm 11:54 AT: I can see them 11:57 AC: _s _t work_ng? 11:57 AT: I can't telll 11:58 AT: It's harrd to 11:58 AT: Navigate the scrreen 11:58 AT: Shit now I'm seeing the outside 11:59 AC: sh_t _ don't l_ke computers. 11:59 AT: Okay I see them again 11:59 AT: He just did the 11:59 AT: Thing with his bllood 12:00 AC: what th_ng. 12:00 AT: Since he has 12:00 AT: Herr nanites in his bllood. 12:00 AT: He did a trransfusion thing. 12:00 AT: And I'm trrying to hellp. 12:01 AC: oh. okay! 12:01 AC: _s she! alr_ght?? 12:02 AT: I can't telll 12:02 AT: He's in the way 12:02 AC: _s he alr_ght? 12:03 AT: I'm 12:03 AT: Allso not surre 12:04 AC: okay. 12:04 AC: well. 12:04 AC: keep me posted. 12:04 AT: I willl 12:17 AT: I 12:17 AT: I think he felll aslleep? 12:17 AC: oh. 12:17 AC: okay. 12:17 AT: I don't think she's going to get betterr immediatelly if she willl 12:17 AC: _s l_bby alr_ght? 12:17 AT: But 12:17 AT: Maybe??? 12:17 AT: I can't telll I feell llike I did SOMETHING 12:17 AT: Therre's kind of an 12:17 AT: Emptiness 12:17 AT: It's weirrd 12:18 AC: that. 12:18 AC: does sound pretty we_rd. 12:19 AT: I hope she's okay 12:19 AC: _ sure hope so too. 12:21 AT: She 12:21 AT: I saw herr move 12:21 AC: N_CE 12:21 AC: L_BBY _S AL_VE 12:21 AC: SWEET 12:24 AT: Oh 12:24 AT: oh 12:24 AT: Haha 12:24 AC: ? 12:25 AT: Hahahahha 12:25 AT: She's okay and now 12:25 AT: Serrios just 12:25 AT: He did the thing 12:26 AT: He just 12:26 AT: They're ♥ now accorrding to herr 12:26 AT: Because of what he did 12:26 AC: oooooh that's! 12:26 AC: good! 12:26 AT: He didn't mean forr that 12:26 AC: l_bby's probably so happy. 12:26 AT: It was a 12:26 AT: Thing with the bllood? 12:27 AT: A forrmallity 12:27 AT: Requirred forr herr matesprrites 12:27 AT: She's aslleep on him now 12:28 AC: oh that's. so cute. 12:28 AT: I'm kind of dizzy 12:28 AT: This is a llot 12:28 AT: And reallly fast 12:28 AT: I'm so gllad she's okay 12:36 AC: oh my god me too 12:41 AT: I'm wearry 12:41 AT: So much has happened 12:43 AC: you. 12:43 AC: should rest. 12:43 AT: Is that something I can do 12:43 AT: Is that an actuall option 12:44 AC: yeah, of course. 12:44 AC: get some rest. 12:44 AT: Make surre that 12:44 AT: LLibbys okay 12:45 AC: she _s. 12:45 AC: _ messaged her already. 12:45 AT: I shoulld've guessed 12:45 AC: _t's. n_ce. 12:45 AT: Telll herr that. I say hi 12:45 AT: I don't think I can 12:46 AT: Have a converrsation with herr right now 12:46 AT: Maybe. 12:46 AT: I don't know 12:46 AC: she doesn't hold anyth_ng aga_nst you _ guarantee _t. 12:50 AT: I don't think I've done 12:50 AT: Anything against herr 12:51 AT: I just 12:51 AT: Wow. 12:53 AC: what? 12:54 AT: I'm stilll having a harrd time coming to terrms with herr being okay 12:54 AT: It seems 12:54 AT: Suspicious 12:54 AT: Why is Jack toying with us. 12:55 AC: _ have. 12:55 AC: no _dea. 12:59 AT: Welll 01:00 AT: If this is the sorrt of thing he's doing forr the sake of it 01:00 AT: Just 01:00 AT: I mean okay 01:00 AC: you wonder. why he's do_ng _t l_ke th_s? 01:00 AT: Yes. 01:04 AC: _t _s. 01:04 AC: k_nd of we_rd. 01:04 AC: _ don't know _f _ want to th_nk about _t. 01:04 AT: I think 01:04 AT: He wants us to enterrtain him 01:05 AT: He doesn't just want to killl us 01:05 AT: I think that's what he's doing 01:05 AT: I guess we'lll just have to obllige him 01:06 AC: _f he wants enterta_n_ng. 01:06 AC: _ can do _t for now. 01:07 AT: Yeah 01:07 AT: We can do this. 01:09 AT: I, uh 01:09 AT: I need to rest. 01:09 AT: I'lll tallk to you llaterr 01:09 AC: oh, uh. 01:09 AC: okay 01:09 AC: _'ll see you then? 01:09 AT: Yeah 01:09 AT: Stay safe 01:11 AC: you too. 01:11 AC: <3 01:11 AT: <3 -- allodicTemperament AT gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 01:11 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Carayx